


Love & Live

by Pan_12



Series: Loonaverse [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_12/pseuds/Pan_12
Summary: Heejin who's from Paris with Hyunjin and siblings Haseul and Yeojin attend the same school. Then comes a mysterious girl from Hong Kong with a dark secret who joins the gang. Together, they try out for the school's track and field team and participate in a running competition in New Zealand.
Series: Loonaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044108
Kudos: 1
Collections: Loonaverse (the series)





	Love & Live

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loonatheworld](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/722359) by BlockBerry Creatives. 



Chapter 1:Into The New Heart

Seoul, South Korea

The term break is over and the school season has officially begun as Heejin was getting ready to go to her new school. She was too nervous to the extent that she forgot to bring her bag and had to go back to her room and get it. Ever since moving from her parents in France, Heejin felt a bit independent. She didn’t regret a bit of leaving her old dull life that goes on endlessly day after day. ’All because of a weird dream I’m here..hehe’ Heejin thought. Heejin walked the busy streets of Seoul admiring the scenery.

She plugged in her headphones and played her favorite tunes while walking to school. Out of the blue, Heejin’s phone beeped. Heejin took out her phone and checked for new messages. It was from her group chat with some of her friends she made last month.

Hyunjin: Aeong~~ Heejin can you come to my dorm. Let’s go to school together...I’m shy!

Haseul: Same old...Same old

Hyunjin: Yeah..whatever.

Yeojin: Mmhhmm go on...I love this tea.. :D

Heejin: All right, stop...Hyunjin…I’m on my way ...Haseul and Yeojin wait for us ok?

Hyunjin: Yahoo..!

Haseul: Sure Heejin.

Normally, moving to a new school means finding new friends but luckily Heejin has already met her friends Hyunjin, Haseul, and her sister Yeojin. She still vividly remembered how they met during the holidays.

3 months ago

Paris, France

“Another day of work...sigh”.Heejin made a cup of coffee while her mom was making breakfast.

“Honey… It's for your own good. As time goes, you’ll see.”

“But..it’s tiring working as a part-time maid for Madame Olivye. The amount of work I do..at least my wage is fair enough.”

Heejin had her breakfast and went to work. Her school in Paris had just started holidays and Heejin was excited. She was looking forward to visiting some places and enjoying Paris. Madame Olivye’s house was a few blocks away from Heejin’s.On the way, Heejin looked into some shop displays and saw a cute painting of a rabbit. Every day, Heejin checks on the rabbit painting as she wishes to buy it one day but that day wasn’t today. ‘Oh, painting..one day you'll be mine’.The rabbit moved. Heejin blinked again and looked at the static rabbit. ‘Maybe It’s a hallucination... on to work then..’.

She entered Madame Olivye’s manor and saw her sitting in an armchair.

“I would like to clean. The tools are over there” Madame Olivye said.

Heejin saw the tools and started cleaning. Madam Olivye had an urgent phone call making her leave her manor. Heejin continued cleaning when she heard noises. It was very faint. Heejin saw a white creature escaping the room and entering the next. She followed it and realized it was a rabbit. Not one but many rabbits surrounded Heejin. She was overflowed with joy seeing the rabbits. She played around with the rabbits and noticed her surroundings becoming more colorful and vivid. She entered the bathroom and saw many weirdly shaped glass pieces hanging. They were vibrant in color. Heejin was attracted to one of the hot pink glass pieces. After making contact with the piece suddenly she saw herself flying high somewhere and saw a building with a South Korean flag.

Suddenly, Heejin woke up. The whole manor was clean and Madame Olivye returned. She was impressed with Heejin’s work and gave her permission to go home. Heejin was still a bit confused about what happened at the manor. That night, using her memory, Heejin tried finding the building she saw for a brief moment. After browsing for a few minutes, she finally found the place but was still confused about why the vision appeared.

“Was it the coffee? what’s in it...I’m never taking it again..”

Heejin saw a school near the building, and it was decided then.'Someone was trying to tell me something by making me go to this building. But being in France doesn’t do anything, I have to move to South Korea now!’

Heejin’s parents were surprised by their daughter’s sudden decision but respected it. They found her a good place to stay and an admission to the school she requested. Madame Olivye was sad her best part-time maid is leaving France and decided to give Heejin a year worth of her salary. Heejin hesitated at first but accepted the offer. With the money she got, Heejin wanted to visit some places before going to South Korea. She saw the world map and booked a ticket for herself to Tokyo, Japan where she met Hyunjin.

Tokyo, Japan

Heejin was exhausted visiting the tourist hotspots in Tokyo and was resting on a bench. She checked the remaining places from a list on her phone. She made sure to text about her whereabouts to her parents regularly. She still had to go shopping in Tokyo. Suddenly, a shy girl sat beside Heejin. She was staring down the floor. Heejin noticed that the girl was holding letters. By the looks of it, Heejin presumed they were love letters. Heejin wanted to help her and possibly even befriend her.

“Hi, you look sad. Are there any problems? Maybe I can help you! “ Heejin exclaimed in a softer tone.

The girl was staring at Heejin. “ I’m sorry if my presence disturbed you. It’s nothing… ignore me”

Heejin decided to take another approach as the girl was shy.

“Hey! Let’s walk together and get to know each other…You start!”

“Hyunjin.My name’s Hyunjin,” she answered in a sulky tone.

Both Heejin and Hyunjin talked about everything and even went shopping together. From that moment, two strangers became best friends. They went around the city of Tokyo shopping and goofing around. Coincidentally, Hyunjin also was enrolling herself in the same school Heejin is planning to go to. Heejin still had some money left and as it was Christmas season, she along with Hyunjin were on the same thought to visit London.

London, United Kingdom

The plane Heejin and Hyunjin were in landed. Hyunjin was at the airport bakery buying bread while Heejin was collecting their luggage when she bumped into another girl who was rushing. Heejin fell flat onto the ground.

“I’m so sorry. It was an honest mistake I swear. I didn’t intend to hurt you!”

“It’s okay. You were just being clumsy…”

“Are you hurt?”

“Nope. Anyhow, I’m Heejin. And you are…."

"Haseul. I'm Haseul! I mean since it is my fault you fell, would a cup of coffee suffice as an apology?"

"Uhh... sure! Why not do it. But wait. I brought along my friend here and speak of the devil! There she is!!"

Hyunjin ran towards Heejin while nibbling a long breadstick. She stopped and looked back and forth between the two women as if trying to find an explanation.

"Hyunjin, this is Haseul..Haseul , Hyunjin"

Both Haseul and Hyunjin exchanged glances and shook their hands. Heejin continued speaking.

"Haseul over here invited us to a coffee date. You in?"

"Yeah.. will there be any bread though ?"Hyunjin asked smugly.

Haseul apparently ran over Heejin as she was rushing to claim her luggage as she was excited to reunite with her sister Yeojin.

"That little bean...What about y'all?"

"Oh, we came here for the holiday season. Christmas is coming near and where else to celebrate it than in this beautiful city. Hyunjin over here is from Japan who hitched along with me." Heejin said while munching a croissant.

"Japan...And I'm guessing you're from France? With your fashion sense and that croissant"

"Mmhmm" 

Haseul's phone beeped.

"Oh! Yeojin is here! That was a nice cup of coffee...Thanks for the small talk!"

"Heejin…she...I mean Haseul seems nice...can't we all go somewhere together?"Hyunjin said as she gulped down her final bite from her bread

Haseul was rushing out before Heejin called Haseul.

"Hey...here's my number...we're hoping that you along with Yeojin can join us and do something together."

"Yeah… Did you get the missed call? That's my number. Get in touch soon!"Haseul said before rushing off to meet Yeojin.

“Heejin...London is waiting for us!”Hyunjin said while elbowing Heejin.

“Don’t you think it was weird that I met you and Haseul with no context and how close we are now?”

“Stop with this Heejin. It was fate perhaps?”

“Maybe…Let’s get checked in our hotel”

A few days later, Heejin entered their hotel room holding her phone. Her eyes were gleaming.

“I’ve texted Haseul. She said she’d free tonight and is hoping that we can hang out together. Hang out as in us two and Haseul along with Yeojin. You in?”

“Mmmmm...let me get ready.”Hyunjin was picking out clothes while fiddling with a bracelet she was wearing.

“Nice bracelet you got there! Where’d you get it?”

“Huh...nothing. This old thing? I..uh made it myself”

‘Weird’ Heejin thought to herself while writing some potential gift choices for Haseul and Hyunjin.

The whole day Heejin and Hyunjin were buying gifts while cherishing the wonderful landscape of London. Haseul was still nowhere to be seen. Heejin texted Haseul about her whereabouts when Hyunjin saw a glimpse of Haseul walking while carrying bags.

“Look Haseul’s tryna find us. Let’s sneak up on her!” Hyunjin whispered.

Both Heejin and Hyunjin snuck towards Haseul and scared her.

“Oh, it’s you guys. I was scared for a second to be honest. Sorry if I didn’t respond to your texts...my phone’s out of battery. Also, Yeojin is sick, like very sick. It was best for her to rest and hydrate herself.”

“Aww..too bad. She’s gonna miss this” Heejin said. 

“Stop being sulky y’all. Let’s celebrate Christmas!! “ Haseul said while hugging both of them. 

That day was an unforgettable experience for Heejin. After a few days, Haseul announced that she and Yeojin are attending the school Heejin and Hyunjin are going to. Heejin was happy that her new friends were going to the same school.

Present time

Seoul, South Korea

Hyunjin’s dorm was a few blocks away. Heejin took the shortcut by crossing a road. After walking a bit, she reached Hyunjin’s dorm room which was on the second floor, requiring Heejin to climb a few flights of stairs. She immediately went up to the door and knocked on it.


End file.
